Más como el Destino
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: —Arthur y Merlín. ¿No te parece extraño? —No, no me parece extraño. Es más como el destino. ( Arthur/Merlin UA Future. One-Shot )


**Más como el Destino**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Merlin BBC. Universo Alterno Futuro

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son en general propiedad universal, pero en específico pertenecen a la producción de Merlin BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers sobre Django Unchained, de Quentin Tarantino.

**Notas:** Hacía tiempo había empezado este fic pero no me había animado a seguirlo hasta ayer. Me gustan los fics de UA sobre el futuro de Merlín, donde Merlín no vivió todos esos siglos, sino que renace junto con Arthur y los demás, así que sentía que debía escribir el mío. Quizás podría haberlo desarrollado más, pero no quería ponerle contenido adulto por alguna razón, así que se queda así. Espero que les guste, lamento las malas palabras xD

* * *

**Más como el Destino  
****One-Shot**

—Oye, Arthur, tío… tíooooo… ¿A ti te van los culos aparte de los coños?

La pregunta llegó a su cerebro de manera difusa y distorsionada por toda la hierba que se había fumado. El pequeño cuarto de Percival se encontraba lleno de humo apenas dejando a los cinco chicos verse a través de él. Lancelot soltó una risita ante la pregunta de Gwaine, una que solo soltaba cuando estaba lo suficientemente colocado como para hasta pedirle disculpas a Arthur por haberle robado a Gwen. Como si a Arthur le importase ya luego de tres años. De hecho más le molestaba a Elyan que se hablase de su hermana como un _objeto a_ _robar_.

Cuando Gwaine insistió con un largo "_tío_" donde la _o_ se hacía interminable, el aludido tuvo que concentrarse mucho para recordar la pregunta, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo con los dedos picando por la ausencia del porro que ahora fumaba silenciosamente Percival.

— ¿Los culos?

—Siii, culos. Ya sabes, redondos, blandos. O duros, si son como el de Percy— Gwaine rió mientras gateaba para quitarle el porro a su amigo dándole una fuerte calada ante los ojos vidriosos del más alto — ¿Te gustan, Arthur?

El rubio tuvo que recordarse varias veces que ya no estaba en el Internado privado donde golpeaban y escribían con plumones cosas como "_Marica_" a los pobres chicos que tenían la mala suerte de ser demasiado obvios con su sexualidad alternativa. Estaba en la universidad, y allí a todo el mundo le daba igual lo que te gustaba. Gwaine, de hecho, era la mismísima representación del _Liberalismo Universitario_.

Pero aun así…

—No, los coños son lo mejor ¿cierto, Lancelot?

—Sí, el de tu hermana sobre todo —le respondió su amigo con la misma risita de la que se avergonzaría si estuviese menos drogado, ganándose un libro por la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Elyan, demasiado drogado para notar que el comentario era hacia la hermana de Arthur, Morgana, y no hacia la suya.

—Joder, pues qué lástima —continuó Gwaine mientras se acomodaba apoyando la cabeza y los rizos sobre los musculosos muslos de Percival quien solo sacudió la cabeza —Porque conozco a alguien que se muere por darte su culo.

—¿Tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada Arthur, pero Gwaine solo soltó una carcajada como ladrido antes de negar con un dedo.

—Es un culo mucho mejor que el mío, que me rechazó porque en su corazón solo cabes tú. O será que su culo tiene tu nombre escrito en él —el pelinegro giró la cabeza y miró a amigo/almohada hacia arriba sonriendo un poco —¿Tanto hablar de culos te está emocionando, Percy? Porque eso que veo aquí…

Si la puerta del cuarto no se hubiese abierto en ese momento quizás Percival hubiese dicho algo como "_Fuma y calla_" o quizás Arthur podría haber limpiado suficientemente su cerebro para preguntar por quién era ese tío misterioso que quería darle su culo, sin embargo León entró mirando entre espantado y resignado como sus cinco amigos eran poco más que masitas risueñas y drogadas. Por un segundo Arthur temió que les regañase, como hacía a veces en su papel del mayor del grupo, sin embargo solo pudo sonreír cuando su buen amigo se sentó a un lado de Elyan y Lancelot, para quitarle el porro a este último y probarlo antes de soltar el humo frunciendo el ceño.

—Coño, que esta mierda está fuerte.

Ah, la buena hierba de Gwaine. Cuando su verborrea les agotaba a todos y se preguntaban por qué continuaban siendo sus amigos siempre recordaban que nadie conseguía mejor marihuana que él.

* * *

Unos días más tarde cuando Arthur se encontró en los jardines de la universidad por casualidad con Gwaine, recordó la conversación que había quedado incompleta entre porro y porro, así que le invitó a tomar un café para ver si podía conseguir un nombre. Aunque el condenado no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

—Nop —negó con los labios apretados teatralmente Gwaine moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —No te voy a decir quien es solo para alimentar tu ego. Siempre pensé que eras más como bi que hetero, así que por eso te pregunté, pero si no estás interesado mejor por mí. Veré si puedo conseguir un trozo de ese culo para mí —agregó en un tono más bajo mientras sus ojos brillaban, bebiendo un gran trago de café.

Arthur no quería reconocerlo pero se sentía muy intrigado. Deseaba saber quién era esa persona que andaba suspirando por los pasillos por él. Que le deseaba en su cama por las noches. Quizás alguien que hasta se hacía pajas en su nombre. O con alguna fotografía.

Realmente esperaba que no se hiciese pajas con una fotografía suya.

—Anda, Gwaine. No te cuesta nada decirme quien es —le picó Arthur con su mejor sonrisa —No le voy a decir nada, y si es lindo… pues quien sabe, quizás hasta lo intente —aventuró a ver si con ese argumento conseguía convencer a su amigo.

No es que se lo estuviese planteando, pero… bueno, moría de curiosidad. Arthur no era alguien conocido por su paciencia, como media facultad sabía. Gwaine frente suyo simuló estarlo pensando mientras paseaba la mirada por los cuadros del café de la Facultad de Economía, que era a la que asistía Arthur, mientras él estudiaba Agronomía con la esperanza de volverse Enólogo en algún momento. El trabajo soñado.

—Bien, no te diré como se llama —indicó haciendo que una expresión se decepción se posase en el rostro del rubio —Pero te diré algunas cosas de él —agregó devolviendo la vida a las facciones de su amigo — ¿Preparado? Toma nota. Estudia Medicina, tiene el cabello negro y conoce a Percival.

—¿Medicina? —exclamó Arthur echándose hacia atrás con la silla mirando sorprendido a Gwaine —¿Y cómo coño me conoce? ¡Su facultad está al otro lado del Campus!

Entendía que se conociese con Percival, que estudiaba Kinesiología y que por lo tanto seguramente compartían varias clases además de facultad, y como la facultad de Agronomía estaba cerca y Gwaine vivía casi pegado a Percival, era comprensible que le conociese también ¿pero a él?

El condenado de Gwaine simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras cruzaba las piernas a la altura del tobillo por debajo de la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Así son las cosas. Bueno, Arthur, fue un placer, gracias por el café y nos estamos viendo —le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo sus jeans agujereados por el tiempo —A las pistas antes dadas no olvides que tiene un _grandioso_ culo. Seguramente no te costará descubrirle. ¡Adioses!

Mucho rato después de que Gwaine se fuese, Arthur seguía en esa mesa mientras pensaba en lo que antes había dicho su amigo. En lo que él mismo había dicho antes. ¿Realmente estaba cuestionándoselo? Tener sexo con un hombre.

Arthur sabía que las mujeres le gustaban, había salido con Guinevere durante toda su adolescencia antes de que esta le cambiase por uno de sus mejores amigos mientras Arthur estaba en el Internado Privado al que su padre le había enviado desde los 16 en un intento de que mejorase las notas. _Y las amistades_. Él no podía culpar ni a Gwen ni a Lancelot, después de todo él debió realmente haber terminado con la chica en cuanto fue enviado al Internado y no haber creído en que ella podría esperarle sin comunicación más allá de unas cuantas cartas (el Internet estaba prohibido en el Internado).

Así que, naturalmente le había dolido y se había irritado con Lancelot un par de semanas, pero eventualmente y con ayuda de sus gamberros amigos (León era incluido, aunque no tenía demasiado de gamberro, Gwaine valía por dos así que se equiparaba) había terminado por perdonarle con un emotivo pero masculino abrazo, donde prometieron no volver a mencionar el tema. También sirvió que, para disculparse, Lancelot le presentase a las chicas más fáciles de toda la provincia, llenando el verano de Arthur de _sana_ diversión.

No, Arthur sabía que las mujeres le gustaban. Sin embargo no podría negar en que en más de una ocasión había mirado a algún chico con más intención que la de solo comparar musculatura. Un poco de culpa quizás la tenía Gwaine, con su infinita sexualidad que no discriminaba en nada (Arthur estaba seguro de que si Gwaine no había caído ya al sagrado arte de follar árboles era porque aún había demasiadas personas haciendo fila para pasar una noche con él).

Gwaine a veces hablaba de "_pollas_" y "_culos_" y de chicos que lo hacen mejor que las chicas, de sabores desconocidos y de posiciones de las que los demás no habían escuchado hablar jamás. Y con razón, porque muchas de ellas eran inventadas por el propio Gwaine. A veces León se ponía de pie, sonrojado hasta las orejas y decía cosas como "_Me voy, porque siento que mi heterosexualidad se escapa por escuchar tanta mariconería_". Lancelot solo se reía, tranquilo con su sexualidad y tomando todo a eso como una broma. Percival solo sonreía burlón, pero jamás comentaba nada. Y Arthur, bueno, él se quedaba allí porque irse sería ponerse en evidencia. Intentaba aparentar que todo eso era gracioso a un paso de lo asqueroso, y no demostrar que oía cada palabra con interés, pisando con fuerza ese sentimiento de envidia que a veces le provocaba.

—Maldito Gwaine —suspiró Arthur mientras se ponía de pie tomando su café ya frío para tirarlo a la basura mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta roja —Voy a descubrir quién es el chico misterioso, ya vas a ver.

* * *

Estaba apoyado en una pared la semana siguiente en el pasillo de uno de los edificios de Salas Comunes charlando con algunos compañeros cuando les vio salir de una de las Aulas. Al comienzo no le tomó importancia el ver a Gwaine persiguiendo a un chico más bajo que él que llevaba una raída mochila de tela sobre un hombro y un pañuelo en el cuello. Se veía irritado pero a la vez sonriente, como si Gwaine fuese un niño especialmente insistente que ya tiene colmada tu paciencia pero al que sabes que no puedes gritar. Su cabello negro no alcanzaba a cubrir las inmensas orejas que tenía, y Arthur pensó que definitivamente no había visto a alguien tan enclenque en mucho tiempo.

—Anda, solo una cerveza. Solo una. No seas así ¿me vas a hacer suplicarte?

El chico miró hacia el techo como buscando paciencia y Arthur ya no pudo alejar su vista de él. Sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes que opacaban el azul de esa fea camisa que usaba bajo el pañuelo y que le quedaba demasiado grande. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, y Arthur supo que si miraba más de cerca probablemente podría ver su alma. _¿Qué coño estoy pensando?_ Se regañó el rubio mientras veía como Gwaine era despachado con un "_Otro día_".

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Gwaine, el galán, el casanova, el que era perseguido desde por adolescentes hasta cuarentonas. Gwaine, el que no podía ir a un bar sin meterse en una pelea y sin salir con una chica (o chico) del brazo, o daba la noche por pérdida. Gwaine, rechazado. ¡Era mítico, era legendario, era algo que nunca había sucedido!... esperen, no. Si había sucedido antes. El mismo Gwaine lo había comentado.

Algo hizo "_Click_" dentro de la mente de Arthur y se encontró empujando a un lado a la molesta Vivian para correr hacia Gwaine que había quedado tristemente solo luego de que el chico se fuese. Le sujetó del brazo y le jaló sorprendiéndole, para luego sisear con los ojos apretados.

—Era él ¿cierto? ¡Era él!

Gwaine se veía decepcionado e irritado, pero luego de que Arthur le cogiese por los hombros y lo sacudiese finalmente asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, sí, era él. Lo descubriste. ¿Y qué piensas?

Algo le hizo pensar a Arthur que esa pregunta tenía trampa. Gwaine había tomado apropósito una posición de resignación ocultando sus manos mientras le daba una mirada indescifrable. Arthur apretó sus labios pensando en cuál sería la respuesta correcta, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo vi bien, no sé nada. Además esa horrenda camisa cubría su culo así que no tengo idea.

La típica risa/carcajada de Gwaine rebotó en las paredes del pasillo mientras sujetaba del brazo a Arthur y le sonreía divertido. Parece que había sido la respuesta correcta, después de todo, porque su amigo se veía contento.

—Sí, el condenado suele esconder sus mejores atributos. Te juro que si no es porque el semestre pasado tuvimos Deportes juntos jamás me hubiese enterado del grandioso culo que posee. Se lo vi en las duchas y, te juro, morí de ganas por darle un mordisco— confesó mientras Arthur trataba de tragar aire sin lucir del todo afectado por el relato del otro —La verdad es que no pude resistirme, así que lo hice.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Que le mordí el culo— rió Gwaine ante la expresión de horror de Arthur —Sabes que no soy bueno resistiendo mis impulsos. Eso sí, Merlín me miró como si hubiese sido violado y me golpeó bastante fuerte. De hecho, no me hablaba hasta el mes pasado, donde lo convencí de que había sido un impulso estúpido y por fin aceptó mis disculpas.

—¿Y ahí es cuando te dijo que yo le gustaba? —preguntó de pronto Arthur, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían al no haber podido controlar su lengua.

Gwaine le dio una mirada penetrante y luego se encogió de hombros, negando.

—No me lo dijo del todo. Le pedí salir y me dijo que no podía y luego de mucho insistir me dio una descripción relativa de aquel por quien no podía y el único que encajaba en la descripción eres tú. Estoy seguro al 80%.

¿80%? ¿Arthur había pasado una semana quebrándose la cabeza por un 80% de probabilidad de ser él quien le robaba el suelo a aquel chico desgarbado? Tenía que ser una puta broma.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? —Arthur no pudo evitar cuestionar a su amigo, pero casi mejor hubiese ocupado otras palabras porque la sonrisa lobuna en el rostro de Gwaine fue suficiente respuesta.

* * *

Días más tarde el grupo de amigos se dirigía al cine de siempre para el espectacular estreno de la nueva película de Tarantino, _Django Unchained_, tal como dictaba la corta tradición impuesta desde _Inglorius Bastards_ donde todos se habían comprometido a ver esas obras maestras juntos y en la pantalla grande en todo el esplendor que podía ofrecerles una cinta de 35mm.

Hacía frío y era Navidad, sin embargo ninguno del grupo había hecho marcha atrás y eso caldeaba los espíritus de todos. De alguna forma todos sabían que en sus hogares había distintos conflictos que les hacían preferir no llegar allí, y el escogerse mutuamente como compañía era algo muy significativo.

Era Tarantino, así que todas las novias, andantes y mujeres en general habían sido dejadas por esa noche. Este era un film solo para bravos.

—Diez libras a que muere alguien en los primeros cinco minutos de la película.

—Nadie te cogerá esa apuesta, Gwaine, es demasiado vaga.

—Pues entonces apostemos por el momento preciso de la primera muerte, Lance.

—Mejor apostemos por la cantidad de personajes que morirán en el transcurso.

—En ese caso es más simple apostar por la cantidad de personajes que sobrevivirán —repuso Arthur a las ideas de Leon y Elyan mientras todos reían aceptando que esa era una idea mejor.

Acercándose a la taquilla para comprar los tickets, el rubio se detuvo de lleno al identificar una figura escuálida de pie bajo el alero del techo del cine. Un feo gorro rojo cubría sus cabellos (al menos ocultando sus enormes orejas) y su nariz se veía enrojecida por el frío, soltando una nube de vaho en cada exhalación. Sus manos estaban escondidas dentro de una chaqueta más grande que su talla y esos enormes ojos azules miraban directo en su dirección con un rictus en los labios que podría haber sido por el frío, pero que algo le decía que no era solo eso. Recién cuando Percival le dio un golpecito en el hombro, Arthur reaccionó con un parpadeo mientras Gwaine pasaba volando por su lado rumbo a aquella figura.

—¡Viniste! Pensé que no lo harías.

—Yo pensé que ustedes no lo harían ya. Quedan tres minutos para la película —murmuró el muchacho mientras se pasaba una mano pálida por la punta de la nariz en un fútil intento de hacerla entrar en calor —Pensaba entrar cuando les vi a la distancia.

—Ese es mi chico, siempre con tanta fe —bromeó Gwaine mientras Leon se dirigía a pagar los tickets, habiendo juntado el dinero con anterioridad —Ah, cierto, no les he presentado —mientras caminaban hacia el interior del cine Gwaine recordó, sonriendo —Este es nuestro amigo Merlín. A la mayoría de estos los conoces, no sé a quién debería presentar.

¿_Merlín_? ¿Se llamaba _Merlín_? Arthur pensó que debería ser alguna clase de broma. ¿Quién coño le ponía Merlín a su hijo? _Merlín y Arthur_, joder, eso era una verdadera putada.

—Sí, les conozco. Percival, Elyan el hermano de Gwen, Lance el novio de Gwen y Leon, tuvimos juntos Deportes.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Espero que esa mordida de Gwaine haya sanado.

—Sí, sanó muy bien. Gracias por la preocupación.

El tono de Leon y de Merlín había sido sincero, sin embargo el tema era tan hilarante que todos rieron. Todos menos Arthur, quien aún no se explicaba como coño es que todo el mundo conocía a esa piltrafa y él no había tenido idea de su existencia hasta no hace mucho. Además ¿cómo es que al parecer todos sabían sobre la historia de la mordida? Seguramente debería ponerle más atención a las historias de su amigo.

—Bueno, entonces solo falta este —Percival le palmeó el hombro a Arthur mientras todos entraban a la sala a buscar sus asientos.

El rubio se sacudió el hombro frente al fuerte golpe de su amigo y luego miró hacia el estudiante de medicina quien se detuvo también. Por un momento solo se miraron el uno al otro por largo tiempo antes de que fuese Merlín quien estirase su mano hacia el otro, sonriendo levemente.

—Mucho gusto, soy Merlín.

Arthur se sintió patético mientras miraba la mano estirada del otro joven. Tantos días pensando en cómo sería ese primer encuentro y jamás se le había ocurrido que hubiese podido ser algo tan simple como esto. Tendría que golpear a Gwaine por no avisarle que invitaría al otro a ver la película con ellos. Cuando vio la mano estirada titubear un momento como dispuesta a bajar, se apresuró rápidamente a estrecharla con la suya mientras buscaba los ojos imposiblemente azules del otro.

Frente al contacto de sus pieles algo cálido latió dentro de él y se encontró sonriendo grandemente, feliz por algún motivo desconocido. Simplemente estando muy contento y no queriendo soltar esa mano jamás.

—Soy Arthur, un placer.

Las luces se atenuaron suavemente hasta apagarse y pronto sus amigos estuvieron llamándoles a ambos para que se fuesen a sentar con ellos. Arthur acabó sentado al lado de Merlín quien tenía a su otro costado a Gwaine, pero el chico estaba más ocupado en susurrarle a Percival sobre el tráiler de _Ironman 3 _que pasaban por la pantalla, así que el rubio se armó de ánimo para hablarle al pelinegro que se había quitado el gorro dejando sus cabellos revueltos como un nido de pájaros.

—Así que… ¿te gustan las películas de Tarantino? —preguntó en voz baja e inclinándose solo un poco hacia él, sin querer invadir su espacio del todo. Las luces de la pantalla se reflejaban en el pálido rostro del más delgado creando patrones interesantes sobre su piel que atraían a Arthur como si fuesen luces de neón.

Los ojos azules brillaban en su dirección y Arthur fue honrado con una leve sonrisa.

—Mucho. Es el único director cuyo nombre recuerdo —bromeó a media voz inclinándose hacia el rubio también. Sus cabellos casi se rozaban —Mi madre no me las dejaba ver de más joven, así que debo reconocer que solo las vi luego del estreno de _Inglorius Bastards_.

—¡Lo mismo pasó conmigo! —alzó levemente la voz Arthur mirando directamente a esos ojos con una sonrisa —Pero ahora me encanta. Mi película favorita es _Reservoir Dogs_.

—¡La mía también! _Oh, míster White_. Aunque debo reconocer que _Inglorius Bastards_ fue…

—Hey, comadronas, pueden seguir coqueteándose mutuamente luego, que esto está empezando —les llegó la voz divertida Gwaine mientras los demás ahogaban algunas risas.

Arthur sintió como su rostro enrojecía con fuerza, clavando su mirada en la pantalla mientras la música de la película le envolvía y las torturadas espaldas de esos hombres de color en el film le llevaban hacia la historia. Robó una mirada hacia su izquierda y se encontró con un Merlín mirando fijamente también la pantalla, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una sonrisa ligera dirigida a él que calentó su estómago y le mantuvo el espíritu en vilo durante toda la película.

* * *

Una ventolera helada les caló en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del cine. Casi era medianoche ya, pero todos tenían en la sangre la adrenalina marca _Quentin _y no podían dejar de discutir sobre sus distintas visiones de film. Lo que les había gustado y lo que no.

—Si la película hubiese quedado en la captura de Django simplemente hubiese sido genial —repuso Percival mientras Leon negaba con la cabeza ya que a él si le había agradado el final de "_cuento de sangrientas hadas_" como le había llamado Lancelot —. Lo demás es casi como un sueño del tipo mientras va hacia las minas.

—Puedes tomarlo como un sueño de Django, pero si no lo hubiesen filmado nos hubiésemos perdido la espectacular muerte de Tarantino —bromeó Elyan provocando algunas risas.

—Al menos pudimos ver más de Billy Crash —las cejas de Gwaine se movieron insinuantemente —Ese sujeto caminaba más sensual que bastantes mujeres que conozco.

—Súbete a un par de botas como las de él y veamos qué tan masculino caminas tú, Gwaine —le respondió Merlín agudamente con una sonrisa, ganándose más risas de los presentes.

Continuaron el camino entre charlas de cuál había sido su escena favorita, la canción más pegadiza y quien había sentido más deseos de gritar cuando habían matado a su personaje favorito. Arthur terminó esa discusión con la afirmación de que «_Si no le dan el Óscar a Christoph Waltz, voy a tomar un avión a Estados Unidos y a poner una bomba en la Academia. Lo siento por Dicaprio, tendrá que conformarse con un Óscar a la trayectoria en veinte años_».

Cuando llegaron a la zona para coger autobuses Arthur metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió despidiéndose de sus amigos. Su casa quedaba a unas seis manzanas así que jamás cogía autobús. Por alguna razón Merlín se paró a su lado, nuevamente con ese horrible gorro rojo cubriendo su cabeza, mientras Gwaine se quejaba de que su autobús ya venía.

—Bueno, al menos podrán irse juntos —sonrió el pelinegro elevando sus cejas hacia Arthur —, ya que son vecinos.

—¿Cómo? —el rubio miró a Merlín quien solo sonreía de medio lado, despidiéndose de los muchachos.

Percival y Gwaine tomaron el mismo autobús, mientras que sus otros tres amigos cogieron otro, quedando finalmente solos en la parada. El aire estaba frío, sin embargo Arthur apenas lo sentía, alucinando como estaba. ¿Era vecino de Merlín? ¡Debía ser una broma!

Sus ojos claros buscaron los del otro muchacho, pero este observaba el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Arthur decidió que no podía simplemente quedarse allí y congelarse.

—Así que ¿vives cerca de mi casa? Lo siento, nunca me relaciono con los vecinos —murmuró sintiéndose un poco molesto consigo mismo. El pelinegro elevó la mirada y de pronto sonrió un poco caldeando el pecho de Arthur quien solo pudo pasar el peso de un pie al otro mientras una ráfaga helada mecía sus cabellos

—Vivo a dos casas de la tuya. Es comprensible que no me conocieras, me mudé cuando tú estabas en ese internado. Soy amigo de Morgana.

—Joder, por eso conoces a Gwen —Arthur dejó caer los hombros como derrotado pero la risa de Merlín que comenzó a caminar le hizo reaccionar apresurándose para alcanzarle.

Sus ojos se encontraron silenciosos y luego se sonrieron mutuamente comenzando a hablar de la película que acababan de ver en busca de más temas que tuviesen en común.

* * *

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el estudio para tu prueba de Anatomía, Merlín. Sabes que por ti estoy dispuesto a todo.

—Hum, gracias, Gwaine, pero creo que sobreviviré sin tu aporte. Gracias igual.

Arthur desde la distancia observaba a su amigo rodeando los hombros de Merlín mientras caminaban todos juntos con Percival y Leon desde una cafetería en la que se habían encontrado. Elyan y Lancelot se habían ido con Gwen hace un rato y Arthur tenía a su hermana Morgana caminando a su lado con la barbilla en alto mientras miraba con diversión el acoso a su amigo.

—Gwaine, basta, que estás haciendo que los celos se eleven —regañó en tono burlesco la mujer, provocando que los músculos de la espalda de su hermano se endureciesen.

El pelinegro más alto se giró para observar a sus amigos y pronto alejó el brazo de los hombros de Merlín para caminar hacia ellos y tirarle de una oreja a Percival con una risa. Leon solo sacudió su cabeza mientras Arthur sentía como el nudo de su estómago se deshacía un poco.

—Bah, Percy sabe que en el fondo soy todo suyo —el batir de pestañas de Gwaine le ganó una colleja cariñosa de parte de Percival, mientras Merlín miraba hacia Arthur encontrándose las miradas de ambos por un largo momento antes de sonreírse de forma suave mutuamente.

Morgana no se perdió ni un segundo de este intercambio de miradas y sintió como si hubiese recibido un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. ¡Era posible! La mirada de Arthur no podía significar nada más de lo que ella imaginaba. Lo presentía. ¡Eso era tan grande!

Como para corroborar sus sospechas, cuando Merlín tropezó por estar mirando hacia atrás Arthur prácticamente corrió para sujetarle antes de que se cayese contra el duro pavimento. Volvieron a mirarse y para romper el momento Arthur simplemente sacudió sus cabellos, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Torpe.

—Creído.

—Patético.

—Bocazas.

El cariño bajo los insultos era totalmente palpable y cuando Morgana se encontró con los ojos conocedores de Gwaine supo que él también sabía todo. Y como Morgana no era nada si no era manipuladora, desde ya comenzó a trazar un plan para que las piezas encajasen como ella creía que debían encajar. Y quizás los amigos de su hermano pudiesen servirle.

* * *

Lo que Morgana no podía imaginarse es que su plan para juntar a ambos hombres sería en absoluto inútil y jamás se llevaría a cabo por razones que ni ella ni los demás muchachos podrían haber predicho. Y el motivo era que en aquella ya lejana y fría noche de diciembre ambas víctimas ya se habían juntado con un simple beso frente a la puerta de Merlín.

Un simple beso antes de que Arthur fuese arrastrado hacia el interior del cálido hogar, subiendo juntos de puntitas para no despertar ni a Hunith ni a Balinor, metiéndose en el cuarto del pelinegro antes de quedarse en silencio simplemente observándose en la oscuridad.

Ninguno se movía, aún sintiendo la calidez de los labios ajenos y lo áspero de las mejillas masculinas.

—Arthur y Merlín. ¿No te parece extraño? —preguntó el rubio mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, observando al otro hombre que le devolvía la mirada de pie. Sus azules ojos se veían casi negros en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas quebrada por la tenue luz de las farolas que se filtraba por las ventanas.

El gorro abandonó su cabeza dejando a la vista los desordenados oscuros cabellos, antes de acercarse y sentarse también en la cama ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de la calidez ajena.

—No, no me parece extraño. Es más como el destino —murmuró Merlín mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el cubrecama cerca de una de las manos de Arthur.

El rubio observó los centímetros que separaban sus pieles y de pronto le pareció que eran los centímetros más odiosos que jamás hubiese tenido la desgracia de conocer. Casi por impulso movió la mano para juntarla con la ajena, entrelazando sus dedos con lentitud antes de ambos mirarse a los ojos con profundidad.

—¿Destino, ah? —murmuró Arthur recibiendo tan solo un pequeño asentimiento del pelinegro, sonriéndose mutuamente antes de inclinarse ambos para conseguir un beso.

El plan de Morgana para unirles jamás se realizaría, ya que ellos ya estaban juntos, sin embargo todos se llevarían la sorpresa del siglo cuando se enterasen de esto. Cuando supiesen que Arthur y Merlín, Merlín y Arthur, habían aceptado meses antes el destino que parecía unirles, cuando se habían rendido a aquel beso que se sintió como el acto más correcto de sus vidas.

Como si llevasen siglos esperando ese suave roce de labios.

Mucho tiempo después Merlín confesaría a Arthur que la primera vez que le había visto, hace muchos años atrás, había sentido como si le conociese de toda la vida. Como si hubiese tenido un millón de sueños donde Arthur era el protagonista, pero como si cada vez que se hubiese despertado hubiese olvidado el sueño dejando un hueco imposible de llenar en su pecho.

Arthur confesaría luego que después de ese primer beso había sentido como si todo el enorme puzzle que era su mente finalmente se ordenase, diciéndole que eso estaba bien, que eso era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida, lo que era correcto y que finalmente le daba un sentido a todo. Que Merlín le daba sentido a todo. Era cursi y patético, y Arthur se había sentido como una tarjeta barata de San Valentín diciéndolo en voz alta, pero Merlín le había sonreído de esa manera que podía iluminar la noche más oscura y le había besado, reafirmando las palabras de Arthur en su interior. _Ah, sí. Esto es lo que quería para siempre._

Cuando sus amigos se habían enterado finalmente, había ardido Troya. Gwaine y Morgana estaban furiosos por no haberse enterado antes, Leon y Elyan estaban aún en periodo de negación frente a la homosexualidad (o bisexualidad) de Arthur, y Percival y Lancelot simplemente se sonreían, como si ellos lo hubiesen sabido todo el tiempo. Gwen solo les había abrazado a ambos, avergonzándoles con su acto, como el hecho de estar juntos fuese una muestra de increíble valentía. _Y quizás lo fuese,_ después de todo, si se mantenían juntos tendrían un mundo entero contra el cual luchar, empezando por Uther y Balinor.

Arthur no había podido librarse de las preguntas indiscretas de Gwaine sobre la utilización del _grandioso culo_ de Merlín, sin embargo había podido evitar el responder cuando su pareja había elevado la voz, con aquel tono tan mordaz que tenía a veces, preguntando a Percival sobre si Gwaine _gritaba tanto_ como decían los rumores, ya que sus fuentes le indicaban que él era quien tenía más posibilidades de saber la realidad.. El rostro encendido de ambos hombres fue suficiente como para conseguir que la pareja del momento dejase de ser Arthur/Merlín para pasar a ser Percival/Gwaine quienes se vieron acosados hasta la infenidad.

Realmente a veces Morgana le daba miedo a Arthur.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tan, tan! Eso fue todo. Sé que parece un final un tanto brusco y no desarrollé del todo el romance entre Arthur y Merlín, sin embargo no lo sentí necesario. Ellos son el destino mismo, y de una u otra forma deben terminar juntos así que dar más explicaciones lo siento innecesario._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Recuerden que cada vez alguien lee este fic y no deja un comentario Arthur obliga a Merlín a limpiar los establos con una brocha de mano. **¡No a la tortura de los Sirvientes!** (?)_

_Espero sus comentarios c:_


End file.
